Love me or else
by Hetalia4ever801
Summary: Matthew had always lived with his father Arthur and his overly protective older brother Alfred. It is all about to change when the Braginski family shows up. Ruscan
1. Chapter 1

The warm and gentle breeze blew over the wheat like waves of a golden sea. Even thought the wind was mild and hot it still helped cool my body a little from the merciless rays of the sun. I almost relaxed into the sea of green pastures. I could hear only the crickets and the birds singing in the distance. I just wanted to run to the nearest stream and soak myself in the cool, refreshing water. Everything was calm, everything was still, quiet and peaceful...everything was perfect.

"MATT! MATT! YOU IN THERE?!" my theory was that he was deaf or fell on his head as a child. I quickly covered my ears.

"MATT!?" he yelled once again right next to my face,my ears were already ringing.

"..Yes?" I asked still half in a daze.

"Dad says he wants us in the kitchen right away! He told me to come get you! Im really curious.. hurry!" he grabbed my wrist and started running, draging me behind him.

"A-alfred! Slow down!" I tried my best to shout as he ran way faster then I ever could by myself.

Even thought we looked almost identical he is actually my older broher..he always gets all the attention. He is also father's favourite, he can do 10 times the amount of labor a normal man could and was quite strong. On a farm with only three people he was the one who saved the day. I tried my best to be able to help around, however in many ways I was the opposite of Alfred. He was tall, well built and strong. I on the other hand had a small frame slim hands and was way shorter then he was. My wavy blond hair went down past my jawline a little and made me look somewhat feminine . On top of that the people in the village still confuse me for him...what is worse is that they never knew he had a brother.

It didnt matter to me, but right now I felt like I would fall over any minute if he kept speeding up like this.

"Please slow down Alfred!" I yelled, well tried as I was to out of breath to let barely a whisper leave my mouth.

We finally made it to the red house that I had egarly been eyeing in the distance. When we got to the stairs still sprinting I tripped over a step and fell on my head. owww~

"Bro you ok?" my brother asked kneeling down to pick me up in his buff arms.

"Yea...just hit my head a bit.." I said out of breath bringing my hand to my head, I then felt my fingers were wet. I looked at my fingers to see blood. ah great

" Oh dear Matthew are you ok?" my father asked as we entered the house.

" Ya im fine its just a little cut.." I was still panting heavily and felt a bit dizzy.

" I will go get the bandages" my father said running out the room.

Alfred sat me down at a chair around the kitchen table. He then wet a cloth with water and brought it to my forehead. He also poured a glass of water for both him and me. We quickly drained our glasses.

"Sorry Im such a clutz." I whispered head down.

"Na its ok! Im here to back you up Matt" my brother exclaimed smiling at me warmly

I gave a small smile to.

" Move away Alfred let me see Matthew." our father, Arthur ordered holding the damp wash cloth against my forehead instead of my brother.

" You feeling okay?" he asked concerned

" Yes im fine" I said wincing when he took the washcloth off.

" Youll need a few stiches and we will clean that right up for you. Please be more carefull" he grabbed a needle and that had been boiling in water on the stove and proceeded to sew and clean my wound. My head was then wrapped in a gauze. Arthur sighed. I knew, we all knew how often I would get hurt. I really am a clutz... sigh

"Okay sons its time to talk" Alfred's eyes lit up when he heard the words and he was almost jumping up and down.

" Please sit down Alfred." my father on the other hand didnt seem happy at all...almost gloomy. Oblivious to the atmosphere Alfred seemed like he could hardly stay in his seat. I looked at my father a bit worried.

" Boys, you have both worked really hard to maintain this farm. However we never expected for your mother to pass away when we were given this vast farm. We need help. Im going to rent out three quarters of our land my decision is final." I paled at those words.

" But my crops...and the fruit fields..." I muttered knowing full well that I would probably never see the fruits of my labour. I looked to see my brothers face red with anger.

"Why?! We were doing just fine!" he started

"No we were not. I cannot handle to see you work yourselves to such exaustion everyday. I want a better future for both of you. I am sure your mother would agree. You will be attending school five times per week at least to finish your studies, get a good job, only one of you can inherit the land. Unfortunatly the harvests are prey to the weather and there just there just isnt enough of us even for the land that will remain after renting it out. We are in debt." Arthur said frowning his thick eyebrows.

" I understand Dad." I tried to say reassuringly

" Go shower we are going to city hall to get things officialised. We are also having dinner with them at the other house this evening so please dress well."

"Okay" I mumbled. I couldnt help that my shoulders slumped slightly.

"WHAT?! Why didnt you tell us that you already sold our land!?" my brother exclaimed

"I didnt sell it! Im renting it out!" My father yelled. I left the room quietly as they kept bickering.

I went upstairs and showered. I then wrapped the gauze back around my head. While I was putting my best clothes on I heard the door of the bathroom slam shut. I jumped slightly, my brother was really pissed off. I did my tie up and looked at myself in the mirror. Thank God my glasses didn't break, they were very sturdy. My violet eyes looked sad. I couldn't help but grieve a little. This land had been passed down from generation to generation and it seemed like we were slowly but surely giving it away.

I heard the door open and slam back shut. I saw my brother behind me through the mirrors reflection wearing a towel. His eyes were glaring daggers.

He then headed to the closet and angrily got changed. I tried to remain as quiet as possible slipping out of the room. I slowly went down the stairs to see my father crying silent tears.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked going towards him cautiously

"Yes Im fine Matthew, we both know how your brother can be." he quickly wiped his tears away and brushed off his suit. My dad even thought he has been through so much always tried to be a pilar to this family. Without thinking about it I hugged him. He paused but then hugged me back.

"Im alright Matthew." he patted my head and we let go of each other just in time to see Alfred glare our way.

"Lets go lads." my father said

We arrived at city hall nicely dressed and clean to meet the people whom had taken the offer to rent out our land. I walked slowly inside and watched as people ran from left to right with papers and many tipping furiously on their computers at the reception desk. We were early of course. Alfred didnt want to be here and his silence was an eerie reminder of how pissed he was. I didnt know what to do or say so I just kept quiet.

Then a chill went through me...uh? Why? We were the middle of the summer, the sun was strong and shone brightly through the windows. I still felt a shiver, something or someone was watching me. I looked to the ground to see the light being shone upon it a shadow blocking a majority of it. I followed the shadow to see the silouette of a tall and broad man. I couldnt see his face but I felt a particualr aura come off him. Then he spoke

" Im here for the renting of Kirkland's land." He had a thick accent, I had never heard one of this sort before.

" Yes we are all present." Arthur said next to me as we all stood up.

" That is good da? Lets go get the papers signed and then we can head to my place to meet the rest of my family." I could finally see his face smiling like a child...the smile it scared me. I knew right away that I shouldnt cross this man. He was even taller then Alfred. He wore this large scraf around his neck even thought he must have been dying of a heat stroke. His hair was of a silvery white and his eyes shone a dark purple.

"Its not yours!" Alfred yelled at the man. I cringed

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The man asked seeming concerned

" Alfred please head out with your brother." I saw Alfred clench his fists and glare with pure hatred towards the imposing man. He left anyway.

"Im sorry for my brothers behaviour" I bent my head down quickly and ran after Alfred.

"Hes a goddam russian!" he yelled once we were sitting underneath a tree

oh so that was the accent.

" But that doesnt matter-"

"Yes it does! They are all psychopaths!" Alfred yelled angrily

An awkward silence passed after he said that.

"Hey Al?" I asked tentitavely

"Yes bro?" he said seeming to have calmed down, he just seemed sad now.

"I heard that they make really good pancakes with icecream at the shop over there." I pointed towards my best friends restaurant. Even thought he was my best friend we hardly saw each other because my father didnt trust the family for some obscure reason. His name was Gilbert and he always managed to make me smile no matter the situation.

" Thanks bro thats a great idea!" I laughed seeing his eyes light up immediatly at the thought of food. We wouldnt eat again for while so I guess it was ok.

"Lets go!" I said standing up and heading towards the restaurant egearly.

Once we got there I was immediatly assaulted with a hug from my albino friend

"Birdie! Im so happy to see you!" He exclaimmed hugging me tighter I patted his back so he would let go but he only squeezed tighter.

" Gilbert! Stop this right away! Serve our customers properly." the stern voice of his youner brother, Ludwig yelled from behind the counter

"Oh Guten tag (hi) Matthew and Alfred." he smiled at us. We all used to go to school together in the same class. The german brothers were the two exceptions to not confuse our identities.

Gilbert finally let me go and smiled at me. I smiled back truly happy to see him.

" Pancakes?" he asked

"Yes please" I answered

" HELL YA!" my brother yelled out

" Right this way." He sat us down at a table in the shadows, away from the sun. He soon came over with two full plates of pancakes topped with icecream and maple syrup. My absolute favourite. He knew me so much. Alfred and I both dug in immediatly.

My brother finished his plate in hardly 5 minutes while I have been through the quarter of my own plate.

"Thanks Matt for trying to cheer me up" my brother Al smiled at me making me feel at ease to see the old him slowly resurfacing, I hated to see him so upset.

Then I saw Gilbert arrive and sit down with us holding three beers.

"On the house" he smiled at me. I had never had alcool before. This was part of the reason my dad didnt want us to hang around Gilbert. He was the trouble maker of this town.

"Thanks Gil but I shouldnt drink" I started already feeling guilty for refusing his kindness.

" Thats okay birdie, the awesome me understands, your only 15." he said patting my head

" Aww come on Matt! Dont be such a buzz kill. Please~for me." my brother pleaded making his oh so famous puppy eyes. I sighed feeling my resolve disapear.

"Fine.." I mumbled

"Yay! A toast to our awesome reunion!" Gilbert exclaimmed

Hey guys!

This is my OTP

I hope other hetalia fans find this interesting, please give me feedback its really appreaciated.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on! Take a sip!" my brother urged having already gulped down half his bottle.

" um...ok.." I picked up the cool object and took a sip hesitantly. It tasted kind of weird and bitter, it was a foreign taste. I was just about to set it back down when I felt it tilt up higher forcing more of it down my throat. I frowned seeing my brother holding it up. I was obliged to drink more then I would have liked to otherwise I would have choked. Even then some would dribble on the sides of my cheeks down my neck. I couldn't just back away because then the whole contents of the bottle would spill over my best clothes. Darn it. I really did not want to drink this much but seeing as Gil was cheering my brother on by chanting

" Drink! Drink!" I knew that I wouldn't get any help from him.

" GILBERT!" I herd a stern voice yell and the bottle was quickly taken away from me. Everything went silent. All the chatter in the room died down.

" Come back to zhe kitchen ve need more help!" Ludwig yelled obviously pissed to see his older irresponsible brother slaking off.

" Aww! But vest can't you see I'm vith my birdie!" Gilbert wined.

A very angry and scary looking Ludwig appeared out of the kitchen, tomato sauce splattered on his perfect white shirt.

" ~Luddi! I need more help, please come back ~ve!" The cook asked coming out of the kitchen holding a pot of pasta. I just then noticed the slight twitch in his eye before he stormed off and grabbed Gilbert before dragging him back in the kitchen. Then silence.

People started chatting again. Alfred looked stunned but then quickly came back to reality with a malicious smirk plastered on his face. Yes Alfred liked to help me out and stuff...but let's just say...brothers will be brothers.

" Open wide!" He chanted holding the bottle up to my face

I shook my head fervently keeping my lips tightly sealed.

He then proceeded with his tickling technique.

" A-Al... St-stop!" I begged breathless

As soon as I opened my mouth I regretted it, having the bottle forced in again. Alfred made me drink all my bottle and 3 others that he ordered before he got bored and stopped. By the time that happened I was panting heavily and started to feel dizzy. Nobody had noticed what just happened and now Alfred was simply having fun poking at me.

" Hey! Hey Matt! Come on dude you should not be drunk yet- hey Matt! Wake up!" He kept poking my arm at the same spot and it was getting sore.

I had rested my head in my arms. He probably thought I was asleep.

I groaned and lifted my head feeling dizzy once more.

" Don't tel me your gonna puke! Dad is gonna kill me...anyway we need to go sunshine!" He put a few bills on the table and I felt him lift me up and help me walk.

After we got outside he let go of me and I wobbled but stayed upright.

" Mattie...can you walk?" He asked

I nodded and walked a little.

" Not a perfect line..." He said

" Umm? " I asked swaying slightly but quickly regaining my footing

" There you are boys! The meeting is done and finalised! Matthew, Are you okay lad?" Arthur asked walking towards us with the tall man following next to him.

" Ya! He's fine Dad just a bit tired!" Al exclaimed wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders holding me upright.

" Okay then... Anyways it's time to head to the Braginski household for supper. They are already installed."

He seamed happier like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he noticed Alfred smiling.

I smiled a bit too.

We started walking back home. I still felt a bit dizzy but as we walked Alfred held me up with his strong arms. I looked behind us finding the stranger almost as quiet as our Dad. I caught his gaze. Purple eyes staring back at me. I quickly looked back ahead and regretted having looked back at all.

He was definitely scary was the first thing that I thought. He didn't seem to be the nice type. Alfred was walking a bit to quickly for me and I found myself tripping on multiple occasions. I hope no one noticed I was drunk... Not that it was my fault.

^Ivan POV^

I looked ahead at the petite figure clinging onto his brother for support. He was dressed like a boy but looked awfully feminine in my opinion.

I saw his curious eyes glance back towards me and when our eyes met, I held my stare. He looked back quickly and swayed a bit. I smiled darkly. The look in his eyes said it all, he was drunk.

^Matthew POV^

I held onto Alfred. " Hey your making it to obvious" he shout-whispered in my ear. I looked up at him or tried to, sending a glare. Then all the sudden I felt even more dizzy if that was even possible. I slumped onto him as all the world fell into darkness.

^Arthur POV^

I was walking alongside to look ahead and see my son Matthew pass out in Alfred's arms. I frowned and started towards them at a quicker pace. I saw Alfred look to me and then Matthew with wide eyes.

"I think its the head wound, Ill bring him back home or somethin'-"

My strong and capable son then carried Matthew into his arms and started to run.

" Hey! Wait!" I shouted  
Although I wanted to go after them. I couldn't leave my host here all by himself in this new town.

" I'm sorry about that " I said looking down in shame as we kept walking.

" You never told me you had a daughter" he said briskly

" Uh?" I asked perplexed, that is because I do not have one.

" The small one" he explained

" You mean Mathew?!" I asked frowning at him

" ..Matvey..." He sighed seeming lost in thought with rosy cheeks- wait a minute!

" Oh no, no no no no! You do not touch my son do you understand? Are we clear?" I almost yelled at him pointing my finger furiously

" How old is he?" Ivan asked smiling as if I had never yelled or glared at him in the first place.

" Way to young for you now, I will ask again. Are we clea-"

"нет" he said smiling and tilting his head

I had no idea what he had said

" I never told you I was interested, da? " he stated

Oh dear... had I been mistaken? I was just so used to this happening to my son Matthew. I had promised him to never let it happen again to him since that frog ...  
Fact was I could get carried away easily.

" I apologise for having yelled at you." I said gaining my composure back.

I extended my hand. We then shook hands. His grasp was firm and rough.  
Whilst that was happening he observed:

" Matvey is lucky to have such a caring and protective family."

His smile was kind of off but I let it slide. I was still a bit embarrassed about my outburst. Although I felt like I had no reason to trust this man. However I am a gentleman and therefore will treat the person inviting us for supper amicably.

" So what is for supper?" I questioned in order to change the subject as we kept walking in the same direction Alfred had sped off to a minute ago.


	3. Chapter 3

^Alfred POV^  
Crap ! I should have known that Matthew had a low alcohol tolerance. I looked at is sleeping face, his lashes where so long. I had laid him down in his bed on his side in case he started vomiting in his slumber.  
I couldn't let Dad know. How to wake him, how to wake him...

^Matthew POV^  
I felt cold all around me. Cold and wet. I gasped out and sat up. I was in a tub of freezing water.

" Thank God it worked! Now com'on and get dressed Matt." My older brother gestured to a pile of dry clothes on the side.  
I looked back at him to see him hold out a towel. I hugged my arms to myself shivering. I was happy to get out.

" Al-alfred what ha-happened?" I shook as I started stripping out of my damp clothes.

" You don't remember?" My brother asked holding my head in the towel and hastily drying my hair.

" Re-remember what? Alfred I-I feel dizzy." I complained leaning on him.

" Hey hey little bro! Everything is alright now look at me in the eyes." He ordered  
I tried my best looking up into his baby blues.

I felt so nauseous.

" Alfred I think I'm gonna-" he quickly spun me around to the toilet and lifted the lid.  
I threw up till I was dry heaving.

I was leaning on the toilet, the whole world spun.

" Here" Alfred said

I looked up to see him holding out a glass of water.

" Thanks " I said slowly drinking the water and rising my mouth.

" C'mon get up" he started forcing me up.

" Open your eyes goddammit Matthew!" He yelled

" Mnnn" I protested as he was forcing me on my feet.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my own.

WHAT?  
My eyes opened wide.

" There you go you opened your eyes!" He exclaimed quite proud of himself.

If I would have had the energy I would have slapped him.

" Hoser" I muttered. He didn't hear me of course.

" Bro I'm gonna give you some red bull. Just drink it m'k?" He said before bringing a can of red bull to my lips  
I gulped it down.

" That should help" Alfred said more to himself then to me  
Then I realised I was naked.

" C-can I have my clothes?" I stuttered trying to hide myself

" Haha don't worry Mattie we are both guys and your my little bro!" He exclaimed ruffling my wet hair.

" Let me get changed." I insisted

" Sure I'll turn my back so I won't see anything, not that I haven't already anyways." He laughed  
I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Gosh this is embarrassing.

I got dressed and we headed to the other house that was on our lot. The red bull helped keep me awake but I wasn't feeling all that great.  
We arrived knocking at the door. I heard bouncing on the other side. Alfred and I gave each other a questioning look. The door opened to reveal a girl with big breasts , blond short hair and a kind blue eyes.

" Hello you must be Alfred and Matthew! It's a pleasure I'm Katsuya. I'm Ivan's older sister. Come in come in!" She smiled  
We steeped inside the familiar house and took our shoes off.

" Goodness Alfred, Matthew where have you been?"

Arthur asked frowning with his arms crossed

" Oh I see they are safe and sound." The tall man named Ivan stood next to my father making him look like a child. He was still wearing that weird scarf although he had discarded his huge coat. His eyes were purple and hypnotising. He was wearing a button up white shirt.  
was staring at me weird.

" Did you change clothes?" He asked

I gulped feeling slightly nauseous again.

" Haha ya I kind of dropped ice cream on his shirt haha!" My brother laughed tapping my back hard without realizing it.

" Da I see." He smirked at me a weird glint in his eyes

" Alright time for super!" Katsusya exclaimed

We sat down in the now decorated and furnished dining room. sat at one end of the table and my father at the other end.  
The blond and kind large breasted women sat next to her brother and I sat in front of her. My brother sat next to me making sure I wouldn't have another dizzy spell.  
Then a small blonde boy came in holding a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of us. I looked to Arthur hopping he would protest to me drinking some alcohol but he just didn't notice. Great. Both Alfred and I looked at each other worried.

" Hey dad you sure it's a good idea if Mathew drinks?" He asked

Arthur looked at me and said:  
" I can't see why not one glass won't kill him."

If only he knew

" It is customary to drink at the table in my family. It would be nice if he could." declared with a creepy smile.  
I saw my father visibly tense.

" Go ahead Matthew it would be rude not to partake." Arthur said as we lifted out glasses in cheers.

" To our new neighbours." He said

I gulped clinking glasses with everyone Kat smiled sweetly and I smiled back, I then clinked my glass with 's glass he was smirking again. I blinked thinking I just imagined his crazed look. We all took a sip. I took quite a small one.  
We ate something called borscht, it was quite tasty compared to what dad cooked. Just thinking about it made me nauseous again.

" So how many workers do you have ." My father asked

" Well there is Toris, Raivis and Eduard." He simply stated

" If you would not mind to have Matthew work with you guys since I do not have the time to train him. Alfred will not have the time either." My father asked  
What?!

" That would be most appreciated." had a closed eyes smile toward my father before looking at me with a smirk.

" But Dad!-"

" Alfred you do not have the time. We have our own part of the land to work on and Matthew never received a proper training." He interrupted  
I blinked.

What? But why...

Then I realized what this meant, he was saying it, I'm useless. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders, I felt abandoned, put aside like I was no good.

Did I not have any say in this?

" Matthew you shall pack your things tonight. You are coming to live here from tomorrow onward." My own father said coldly

"I-I...ok.." I looked down feeling my eyes water.

Alfred stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table. Ivan's sister started crying and fled the room.

" I will not allow you to throw Matthew away like that!" My brother yelled staring menacingly at my father.

He seemed not disturbed at all as he set his fork and knife down wiping his mouth before looking up at Alfred with a glare. I shivered remembering the scary look he would give making you feel like you wanted to run the hell away

" Sit down Alfred, this is not how I raised you. We are at a guesthouse." He threatened with his eyes

But it only seemed to make Alfred more angry.

" I'm not a kid anymore! You can't tell me what to do!Doesn't Matthew have any say in where he lives! I'm sick of you pushing us around!" With that he stood and left the room and the house

" I am terribly sorry. I shall take my leave. Matthew why don't you stay here for the night, I think it is best." Before he left out he took out an envelope and gave it to.

" Remember no funny business " he told him

" I do not know what you are talking about da?"

Arthur raised one of his huge eyebrows and seemed to think before shrugging and going to catch up to his favourite son.  
I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
Then it was just me and Mr. Braginski in the room.

" You are crying" he noted

I felt my cheek and saw that I indeed was.

He stared at me until I broke away from his gaze looking down at my hands. This isn't the first time father tried to ship me away. The first time was at a French man's bakery when I was 9 and stayed for 2 year, turns out he was a pedophile and I barely made it out without being raped. Although it came very close. I felt tears fall on my hands.

" Come with me Matvey." The Russian man stood up and grabbed my hand.

I stood up as well letting him drag me up the stairs. I wasn't looking where he was leading me. All I could focus on was the crushing feeling of abandonment in my chest. This was all because I was useless, weak.  
My brother always had to defend me. I couldn't exist without him cheering me up and saving me even thought he often annoyed me.

" Sit" he ordered

When I did not move he pushed me down by my shoulders and I fell on my butt onto a comfy material. I then realized we where in a room. He had his back turned to me and was pouring something in a glass.

" Where are we?" I asked

" My room." He simply answered.

" Here drink." He handed me a shot glass with clear liquid in it.

" I really shouldn't ." I said whipping my tears away

" But vhy?" He asked sitting on the the bed beside me making it dip

" I-I um ...I have low alcohol tolerance." I mumbled

" What I couldn't hear vell." He responded

" I said that I-"

" Shh calm down little one. I vill not force you." He interrupted quickly  
After a moment of silence I asked

" Call me Ivan." He ordered

" Okay, well I was wondering what was the envelope he gave you."

" Oh you noticed." He frowned putting the now both empty vodka glasses down on the bedside table.  
" It's not important." He said pouring more vodka

" Please tell me, I'm curious." I insisted even though I knew that I would not like the answer.

" I really shouldn't tell you."

" Please"

" Okay. You are now my adopted son by law." He said

Shock fell on me like a ton of bricks. I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks again.

" Here. Russian vater makes all pain fly away." He had extended a glass to me and I quickly drank it loving the burning feeling that followed.

" I can't believe it." I started crying openly

" Shh come here it's ok." He opened his arms for a hug and feeling as alone as I did I gladly hugged him crying on his chest.

" It's alright. I vill not abandon you." He rested his chin on my head. He also set me on his lap one hand wrapped around my waist the other gently stroking my hair as he started humming.

I finally calmed down and now had hiccups.

" More ?" He asked giving another shot glass

I didn't even answer just taking the vodka and gulping it down welcoming the burning sensation.  
His huge hand started rubbing circles on my back still humming. I sighed happily closing my eyes getting lost in the melody. The thought that he was a stranger never occurred to me until I felt his hand stroke my butt and hips. My eyes widened but I felt frozen and dizzy from the alcohol.

" Here drink" it was more an order then a suggestion

I looked up seeing his face. He was smiling sadistically.

" I-I...please I-"

" I said drink now"

I shivered and quickly downed more of the vodka.

" -" I started

" Call me Ivan" he sounded angry

What had I done?!

" Um-...C-could you please stop." I stuttered

" What are you talking about ?" He asked grabbing one of my but cheeks firmly. I gasped.  
Oh no. I looked to the door seeing it was shut and had a lock on it. I suddenly felt a hot breath next to my ear.

" Matvei thinks he can escape? If you run they will just bring you back." He whispered then bitting my ear lobe  
I started shaking.

" More vodka?" He asked smiling kindly

"Please Ivan I don't-ha!" I exclaimed as he grinded his hardness against my ass.

He put both his hands on my hips holding me there. I tried to push away from him but it was futile, he was too strong. He turned me around so I was facing him and grabbed both my butt cheeks grinding against me again.

" Mmm good boy."he took a mouthful of vodka and smashed his lips against mine forcing my mouth open with his powerful jaw making my head tilt back.

I felt the vodka pour into my mouth. The angle forced me to drink it.

His lips parted from mine and he smiled.

Help me please Alfred


	4. Chapter 4

Help me please Alfred.  
"Do you want your brother to save you?" Ivan asked me while he was grinding against me

" Please stop!" I asked again my cheeks feeling burning hot.

" Why don't you call out for help?He should come and save you if you do." He smiled darkly purple eyes glistening with an evil aura surrounding him.

I whimpered wanting to call out but feeling immensely dizzy and nauseous.

" Ivan! Stop this right now!" I heard a familiar female voice interject from the door.

" Katsuya!?" He exclaimed certainly not expecting to be interrupted by his sister.

" Let go of Matvei!" The voice sounded firm but was also wavering clearly showing that she was upset.  
I soon was layed down on the bed happily welcoming the softness as I passed out to the sound of crying and arguments. One last thought crossed my mind : Thank you Katsuya, I owe you one.

As soon as I woke up my head was pounding and the light that had woken me up hurt me badly.

" Get up! Time for breakfasts!" A cheerfull voice exclaimed next to my bed.

What happened last night? I couldn't recall. I know I drank too much and I now had to live here, but what else happened? How was Alfred fairing. I wanted to see him as soon as possible. I didn't realize how safe his presence made me feel everyday. Especially in this context, I wish he where here.

" Matvei please come down. You can shower the bathroom is free." I looked up to see loom over me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I shivered. Something was weird about the way he looked at me but I couldn't pin point it.

" Goodmorning. " I tried to say but it came out as a whisper

He smiled with closed eyes and left the room. He seemed angry about something which made him really scary.  
I slowly sat up feeling miserable. I had to work in this state? Well it wasn't my fault damn Alfred. But thinking of him somewhat made my chest ache with the irrational fear that I wouldn't see him again. That's weird. I was getting a bad feeling about it, the more I tried to determine this feeling the more it slipped away. Had something happened last night?

I didn't recall ever feeling this desire...no, this need to be protected by Alfred? I started the shower pondering on this. To be honest, I had always relied on my somewhat obnoxious but ultimately caring and over protective brother. Come to think of it, this was the first time I would live apart from him. I wasn't taking it well. As I showered I became angry at myself for becoming so dependent of this one person. Without him I felt vulnerable and I was scared.

I changed into work clothes my towel dried hair still wet. I came downstairs to the kitchen led by the delicious intoxicating smell of food. I arrived at the doorway seeing Katsuya cooking at the stove with the three other workers sat at the table. I wordlessly sat down and I don't think anyone at the table noticed I was there. They all looked exhausted like they hadn't slept in days. I wonder why. Katsuya turned around with two plates and saw me. Her eyes were puffy like she had cried or something and she too looked ready to keel over into a bed and sleep the rest of the day. Even through all that she smiled warmly at me. For a second though I thought I saw a hint of worry and sadness. Come to think of it where was Mr. Braginski?

" Goodmorning Matvei!" She exclaimed

" Goodmorning" I said back smiling

The three who probably hadn't noticed my presence jumped.

" Oh hello Matthew.." Eduard said quickly like he had committed a grave mistake by not seeing me.

" Hi" I answered back shily

All our plates were served and we proceeded to start eating. Well I didn't.

" Um aren't we missing Mr. Braginski Shouldn't we wait?" I asked

Surprisingly as soon as the name slipped my lips everyone in the room was on high alert. The atmosphere was tense and radiated fear.

"He is visiting our Sister." Katsuya said trying to smile but I could pick up that it was forced.

" When can I meet her? Is she as nice as you Kat?" I asked

Her eyes watered and she started crying. Oh no! What had I done?!

" I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" I got up and pulled a hanker chief from the breast pocket of my button up shirt.

It was a habit to have it since I injured myself quite frequently and my dad taught me it was respectful to carry one. Of course Alfred didn't listen and I ended up being the only one to make it a habit. It hurt me to think about them almost making me cry as well, but it would be useless if I tried to comfort someone while crying myself so I held back my tears.

" Here " I said dabbing underneath her eyes.

I then thought of the next best thing. I gave her a big hug full of compassion and understanding. That was what I was trying to communicate at the moment. Was their sister dead? Was she ill? I just hugged Kat until she calmed down.

I looked to see Raivis smiling at me. Tori's seemed to be staring at his breakfast while spacing out. Eduard...well he was staring with wide eyes at something behind me. I froze as well. Slowly leaving the hug and turning around. Everyone froze at the table all seeming terrified and near hyperventilating.  
I looked up gulping at the imposing stature of as he stared down at me smiling. I never knew until I met him that smiling could give people a heart attack.  
Was he angry I just hugged his sister for such a long time? Was he like Alfred a super over protective brother? He was just staring down at me with a hint of ...jealousy and sadness...?No anger. Thats weird. He was still smiling though.

" Hug me too da?" He asked opening his arms

The idea of hugging him scared me. I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't move. That didn't seem to phase him. He just moved forward and hugged...um well more like embraced me tightly. My face was stuck to his chest his arms encircling my small frame like boa constrictors. He was bending his head down to nuzzle my neck affectionately. He was wearing a black turtle neck and jeans. He was so warm and the feeling was comfortable and enveloping. I heard him slightly moan right next to my ear. I tensed. That was weird. He was still holding on so I tried to move my arms from my side where they had been pinned to tap his back. You know when you say: " Alright that's enough!" Nicely when you hug someone by tapping their back two or three times?  
However my arms where as I said trapped. So I tried to speak to him. This was really awkward.

" Um ?" I asked

He held me closer. I heard dishes being put away and I started to panick as they all left the room. I looked to see Katsuya give me a worried look before leaving more tears shining in her eyes.

" S-sir?" I asked

" Please let me hug you. I don't want them to see." He begged burying his face in my shoulder

See what? I suddenly remembered the sister and felt a pang of sympathy for the poor man. What had happened?  
I felt even more concerned when his tears soaked through my shirt as he cried silently on my shoulder. Mr. Braginski, the all time most scary person I had ever met was crying in front of me no less. This reminded me of my own sadness and I couldn't hold it back anymore. In the embrace of this man who was partly at fault for my sadness and partly innocent I let my own tears fall. We both silently wept and comforted each other without words or smiles, without knowing the cause for each other's sadness. Even though we were both crying it seemed that we could still comfort each other somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt almost choked in the strength of his embrace. I don't know how long we stayed like this but eventually my sorrow had been calmed, I sniffled and sighed content. Braginski seemed to have stopped crying a while ago but he still held me tightly.

" Sir...We have to work."I started

He did not seem to hear me as he only held me tighter. I was going to try and appeal to his logic once more but a knock at the door interrupted me.

" I better get that." I said trying to move away.

Mr.B did not seem pleased about that idea and held me even tighter against his strong chest. I heard the door open followed by a loud voice. Was that?...No way.

" Alfred!" I exclaimed once more trying to push the giant man away.

" Mattie!" My brother exclaimed surely running towards me as I heard loud steps approach the kitchen.

" Let go of my brother you comie!" Alfred yelled

The large arms encircling me let go and turned around to face my brother finally allowing me to breathe.

I was so happy to see my older brother and so relieved that my bad feeling about not seeing him again would not come true. I saw my brothers bright blue eyes full of a rage I had never seen before directed towards .

" Fredka. I do not appreciate being told what to do in my own home."

" Well I don't appreciate you hugging my brother you freak!"

M. Braginski's eyes seemed to darken visibly and his face transformed into a crazed expression that had chills running down my spine.

" What did you call me?" He asked his voice icy cold.

" You heard me you fr-"

I quickly ran towards Alfred and hugged his chest to me tightly.

"Alfred please calm down!" I said holding on to him for dear life.

I myself feared my brother's vicious glare, not to mention that I was terrified by the scary aura that seemed to fill the air. I felt my brother's tense body relax and his arms encircled me, hugging me back. It felt so comforting to hold my brother once more and to be held by him.

" Mattie Let's talk outside for a bit." Alfred said taking my hand after having let go of me.

" Niet, he stays. We have a lot of work to do. Should I tell Arthur you came?"

I was smiling until Mr.B yanked my hand out of Alfred's and pulled me towards him. Alfred was glaring once more before leaving quickly. I almost cried seeing that he left me again. Was he not allowed to see me?

I looked to see 's cold glare still staring at the place Alfred had been. He was still holding my wrist.

" sir?" I asked He looked down at me still glaring.

This felt so different compared to when we were hugging each other. He leaned down right next to my ear. I brought my head backwards out of fear at the proximity. I thought I heard him growl as he used his free hand to hold my hair at the nape of my neck to hold me still. I was trying to free my wrist from his crushing grip with no success.

" Matvei. Listen well. Stay away from Fredka."

His grip tightened even more and I yelped

" Also if you dare tell anyone about yesterday or this morning, you will regret it. I will make sure of it. Da? Understood?"

Yesterday? I thought. I didn't quite recall much from that evening to be honest.

" Yes s-sir." I said trembling.

He released his grip and walked away. I stood there then bringing my bruising wrist to my chest.

" Matvei! Follow me!" M.B snapped.

" Yes!" I exclaimed breaking out of my frozen stupor.

I jogged to catch up as he exited the house to walk towards the barn.

" Considering your state yesterday. Your work load shall be reduced. But only today, da?"

" S-sir?" I asked tentatively

" Yes." He said as we reached the barn

" What happened yesterday?" I asked.

froze in opening the barn door to look towards me slowly. I gulped seeing his eyes. He was smirking seaming wickedly pleased.

" You had a bit too much to drink, that's all." He said almost sounding happy.

That made me tense up. He proceeded to to opening the door and walked me over to where he cows were.

" We brought various animals with us. 3 cows, 2 horses, 10 sheep, one herd dog. 5 pigs , 6 piglets, a cat to eat the mice but if we find more than 3 kittens the other ones must be disposed of to control the population."

" D-Disposed of?" I asked incredulous.

" Yes we also have 10 hens and one rooster. We collect eggs each morning and feed the chickens twice per day."

I then spent the whole morning learning the basics of how to tend to the animals and was rather please with the hens. One was called Martha and she was so funny. I don't know why but she was so territorial about her food. She would chase me around. It hurt a little when she attacked me but that only made it more fun to play a sort of tag with her.

Mr.B was not happy when he saw me fool around so I stopped playing with Martha and just relented to give her food.

I finished washing my hands and then helped Kat make sandwiches for everyone. My face felt a little tender and I realized I must be sunburnt.

" Is my face red?" I asked Kat

" No just a little pink. Why?"

" I think I got sunburnt." I admitted slicing a sandwich in half.

" Oh here! We have some sun tan lotion."

She opened a cupboard and took out a sun screen bottle SPF 30.

" Thanks" I said " I will put some on later" I added starting another sandwich.

There was some more silence as we continued making lunch. I did not think much of it.

" I'm sorry about yesterday on my brother's behalf."

I looked over to her. This again? Did I anger M.B while I was drunk or something?

" Um. Kat...I don't remember what happened yesterday." I confessed

She looked at me with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared into her bright blue hues as they started shining with tears.

" Kat? Are you ok ?" I asked as I put my butter knife down to hold her shoulders.

She looked as thought something was tearing her apart from the inside, she was staring back at me with what I recognized as pity? That's strange.

" Matvei...I-I I'm sorry "she cried out escaping my gentle hold on her shoulders and running off.

I just stood there frozen. Wait what did this mean? What happened yesterday? I didn't care much for it before but now...I bit my lip.

" Matthew?" A voice asked from behind me

" Yes?" I responded turning to see Toris smile at me with a pained look in his eyes.

" Want help with finishing lunch?" He asked.

" Did you see Kat?" I asked

" Yes she actually asked me to come help you...and explain to you what happened yesterday." He said heading over to the sink and turning on the faucet to clean his dirt stained hands.

" Oh... I see." I said biting my lip even more.

What on earth had I done to make everyone react so strongly to my question? Did I want to know? I must of done something horrible... I made Kat cry!

I chopped another sandwich in half and saw Toris roll his sleeves up going over to clean the apples that where on the counter and slicing them. A not so comfortable silence between us reigned accompanied by the sound of chopping and the sound of the faucet turning on and off.

" You see Matthew what happened yesterday is-"

" It's ok you don't need to tell me! I apologize for causing you guys trouble" I interrupted shutting my eyes tightly.  
I opened them again to see Toris look at me with fear in his eyes, he seemed afraid of something, but also concerned.  
I waited for him to answer nervously fidgeting with my fingers, forgetting my task as I stared at my feet.

" Matthew. How can I put this? It's simple actually. You did nothing wrong." He said calmly  
I looked up relieved but also confused.

" Are you sure?" I asked

" Yes you see yesterday-"

" Is lunch ready yet?" A loud and intimidating voice interrupted.

Mister Braginski.

" Yes sir almost done!" Toris answered quickly and politely.

The large Russian entered the room looking around. Toris kept working as I curiously observed what he was doing. His violet gaze met mine.

" Matvei, I thought my siestra was helping you make lunch. Where is she?" He asked menacingly.

Why me? He was scaring me...

" She went to the washroom." Toris replied

" I see. Well I hope all will be ready in 5 minutes. We are waiting on the patio."

He then left and my shoulders relaxed. I didn't even realize they were tense in the first place. Gee

" He is always like that." Toris answered before I could ask the question.

I nodded and went back to work. Once everything was ready to be served Toris gestured for me to come closer to him.

" We will talk later." He whispered.

" Ok " I said

We both took a plate each and headed outside onto the patio. Mr.B, Eduard and Raivis where all sitting there ready to eat. We put the plates down and sat as well.

" Where is Kat?" I asked wondering when she would come back

" I don't know, you tell me Matvei."

Oh dear, there goes the glaring again.  
Toris stood up next to me

" I will go get her." He said simply quickly excusing himself to find 's sister.

We waited patiently for Toris to come back. We were seated at a round table made out of glass and steel.  
Mr.B was seated right next to me and I didn't like it one bit. His leg kept touching mine and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know if he was doing on purpose or not, I didn't dare ask. After a while I couldn't ignore the existence of his knee touching mine. I scooted the chair to the side a bit and shifted my legs away as subtly as I could. I also avoided looking at the Russian sat next to me. I was facing Raivis who was shaking on his seat and Eduard was pushing his glasses up his nose.

" I will go get refreshments." He said standing and leaving Raivis and I alone with our boss.

I didn't want to look at him... I didn't want to know how my actions had affected him. I couldn't move trying to meet my gaze with the trembling Raivis.  
He finally glanced at me shaking his head from left to right quickly. What did that mean. I gave him a questioning gaze. He brought a hand up to his shirt collar using only his thumb and three other fingers to adjust it from left to right. But I noticed very clearly his index finger making a slice throat gesture. He then glanced at where Mr.B was.  
I felt a large hand on my shoulder pressing down on it strongly.

" Is this telepathy I am seeing? Can I join he conversation? Let me try Matvei." He said turning me forcibly towards him.

I was fidgeting with my hands again.

" Matvei you must look to understand, da?" He roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

I watched mortified as he made a ring with his index finger and thumb and passed his other index finger through it going back and forth.  
I quickly looked down my cheeks flushed, my hands bawling in fists.  
I tensed feeling his breath next to my ear.  
" So tell me Matvei...what was that?" He asked with a husky voice laced by his heavy accent.

"We are back!" I heard Toris's voice ring out. Ivan quickly backed up and smiled at his sister as I sat back normally again shaking. I tried to remember to breathe. What was that?

What the hell? God...  
Wait...yesterday and...no, did something like that happen...?  
I looked up at Toris as he sat down with Kat. He looked back at me and pointed to his watch. I nodded understanding. I then saw Kat, her eyes were slightly puffy and quite red.  
Everyone knew she cried.  
Eduard came in with a stack of glasses a pint of water and a flask.(?)  
He put each glass in front of us and then put the flask right where Mr.B was.  
He then sat down and we all began grabbing sandwiches and eating them almost swallowing without chewing. We where all very hungry apparently and did not speak much. Once one person was done they would not wait for the others to finish but took their plates and cleaned up after their own mess. I noticed Toris was eating quite slowly and I decided to do the same really wanting him to tell me what happened.

In the end it was just him, and I sitting at the table. Mr. B took the flask and chugged it quickly as I stared with wide eyes.

" S-sir?" I asked concerned as he threw the flask back down on the table. It fell but nothing came out of it.

"Da Matvei?" He answered looking at me with a creepy smile.

" What was that?" I asked

" Russian water!" He responded cheerfully standing and going out to the field without cleaning up.

I stared as he left in the distance making sure he wasn't coming back.  
I looked over to Toris and we stood cleaning up the remainder of the mess.  
Once we where inside Toris put down the plates and looked at me quickly grabbing my shoulders tightly.

" Matthew, I am afraid for you do you understand? I will tell the you rules for being safe and you must respect them, please." He begged

" Of-Of course!" I responded

" Alright listen well.  
1-never ask him about his drinking habits.  
2-Don't ask him questions  
3-Don't ever stay in a room alone with him  
4- Never go in his room.  
Is that clear?" He asked shaking

" Ye-yes!" I responded

He sighed and let go of my shoulders then face palmed sighing loudly.

" Yesterday...you see, he um...he I-you both had a lot to drink and you see..."

" Please just spit it out!" I pleaded the wait was killing me.

" Kat came to save you but, without that you would have been raped by Ivan"

My eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared into Toris's eyes for a few minutes my heart pounding rapidly at the thought that what he just said might be true. I was about to ask him if that really happened. Mr. B had acted quite strange in the morning but I believed it was just the way he was and nothing more.  
I opened my mouth to ask if it was a joke but I saw Toris look behind me and his face paled considerably as if he had seen a ghost. I frowned.  
A large hand placed itself on my shoulder and I felt it squeeze it strongly. Oh crap. My face paled as well.  
I heard a low chuckle come from behind me and bit my lip. Should I relax or not.  
"Oh what a funny joke Toris" Ivan said with no laughter obvious in his voice. I didn't dare turn around to look at Mr. B but I could see Toris's facial expression and he looked like a dead man.  
"You've always been a good one with the jokes right Toris?" He asked tightening his hold on my shoulder till it was painful. Toris looked me in the eyes with pity and fear.  
"Right?" Mr. Braginski said tightening his hold even more. A squeak of pain escape my throat and Toris nodded quickly  
"Y-yes it was just a joke..." He stammered  
"Good now leave." The Russian's cheerful voice turned into an ice cold one which had shivers running down my spine. Toris quickly left giving me one last apologetic glance.  
I was then alone with him.  
There was a moment of silence where Ivan's grip only grew on my shoulder.  
At some point I couldn't handle the tension anymore and needed to say something  
"S-sir...please let go of my shoulder..." I asked quietly afraid to anger him anymore than he obviously was.  
"Нет" he said. I guessed that meant no since his hold only became tighter. I waited for him to stop and a tear ran down my cheek as I felt his nails dig into my skin. I tensed even more when I felt him lean his forehead down so it rested in my shoulder. I could smell the vodka off his breath and feel it blow down my neck giving me goosebumps. I was terrified and started crying quietly. I just wanted Alfred to be here.  
I was so afraid, so scared.  
"Oh no, sunflower." He said suddenly letting go of his grip on my shoulder and pulling me into a warm bear hug.  
He rubbed my back with his large hand and kissed the top of my head.  
I stayed frozen, not returning the hug as my shoulder kept throbbing painfully due to the force he had used to grip it.  
I bruised easily and that would definitely be a bad bruise.  
"You know he wasn't serious, Да?" Ivan said in a reassuring manner  
I didn't answer.  
"Sunflower?" He asked with concern in his voice his hold tightening on me till I almost felt choked. He kept me there for a while in total silence.  
I slowly stopped crying and closed my eyes.  
"There there. I'm sorry Toris is so bad with the jokes, he will be punished sunflower. He is just jealous because you're my new favourite" Ivan said kissing the top of my head again.  
I still didn't say a word, too confused and scared to do so. Was Toris really jealous? But he seemed so honest...  
"Say something Matvei. I'm worried." Ivan said pulling back from the hug and holding me at arms length.  
I avoided eye contact and looked down  
"You don't believe him, Да?" He asked  
A large hand forced my head up to look into Ivan's eyes.  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you I hope." He said his dark purple eyes looking lonely and sad.  
I didn't know what to say. In normal situations I would just tell him the truth. That yes I was afraid of him and no I didn't trust him but looking into these pools of loneliness I felt a cord in my heart break. He was just like me. Alone. Lonely. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth and without realizing it I was actually starting to believe him. I felt that if I didn't, it would be betrayal.  
So when his grip on my already bruised shoulder tightened and his eyes started to fill with hurt and his fingers around my chin dug into my skin. All I could feel was guilt, guilt for having hurt him. Why didn't I believe him, I was horrible to judge someone so quickly.  
"Matvei?" He repeated my name with a strange accent, the Russian accent.  
"I believe you" I said honestly  
For a second, only for a small milisecond I saw something in his gaze that made me regret my answer. In those purple eyes a mask dropped for a small amount of time to show the smug look of a liar. I had seen it so often with Alfred when he lied to our dad and got away with it. But it was so quickly gone, so quickly replaced with a closed eyed smile that made my cheeks burn. Mr. Braginski was quite handsome when he smiled. He hugged me again and I felt oddly safe. But at the same time it was nothing like the sense of security Alfred would give me. No. This felt almost fake and unreal. But I so desperately needed to feel safe.  
I melted in the hug. That's when it all started.  
It's from that moment on I became dependant of Ivan's approval and his love for me. I wish Alfred would have been there instead and I wish he would have made me see the truth. But he wasn't there. I was alone with him.

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update!  
I hope you liked it!  
Vote-comment-follow  
~Fluffyduffee


End file.
